


"I Need a Place To Stay"

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael is gay, Non Platonic Hand Holding, Slightly - Freeform, not much, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael runs away.





	"I Need a Place To Stay"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from an anon on [my tumblr which you should totally follow](miichael-mell.tumblr.com)

Michael swung the backpack over his shoulder, it was heavy. To be fair, it had all of his school books, a few of his video games, and some of his clothes packed into it, so that should be expected.

Michael was standing on Jeremy’s porch. _This is stupid, you can’t just assume he’ll take you in because you decided to run away._ He thought, annoyed at himself. Finally, he got up enough courage to knock on the door.

After a few moments, Jeremy opened it, smiling as he saw Michael. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

Michael shrugged, looking down at his feet. “I uh...I need a place to stay.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Jeremy was bringing him into a tight hug. “C’mere.” Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s sweatshirt. “Of course you can stay here.”

Michael felt his eyes begin to water, but he refused to cry. Not here. Not in front of Jeremy.

Jeremy took his hand, pulling him gently inside and closing the door. “Do you want any water?”

Michael shook his head. “Where’s your dad?”

“At work.” Jeremy gave him a half smile as they continued down the hall to Jeremy’s bedroom. He opened the door and flopped onto the bed. “I mean, at least he actually went to work today, right?”

Michael closed the door, despite the house being empty, and sat down beside Jeremy. “Yeah...I....”

“Yeah?”

“Jeremy...I got into a pretty big fight with my dad.”

Jeremy’s face turned solemn, “You wanna talk about it?” He said softly, running a hand down Michael’s arm. 

Michael shrugged, “I don’t know...I mean I don’t....I don’t want to weigh you down.”

Jeremy chuckled, “You couldn’t if you tried.”

Michael smiled at that and laid down beside Jeremy so that their noses were touching. “He found out that I’m...You know.”

“Gay?”

“Yeah, gay. I can’t believe I didn’t know my own father was homophobic.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I hate him.”

“You don’t have to...To hate him.”

“Well I do.”

“Fine.” Michael settled, smiling.

“Anyways, did he kick you out?”

“No....Not exactly.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, confused.

“I said that if he didn’t accept me I would leave and then he said good riddance and...Yeah.”

“Shit, Michael.” Jeremy murmured, frowning and closing his eyes. “That sucks.” He wrapped his arms around Michael’s torso, pulling him closer and burying his face in his neck. “You can stay here as long as you need.”

Michael smiled, “I’d like that.”


End file.
